Time Will Never Tell
by MrsSesshomaruKelly
Summary: This is the sequel to a Change of Heart. Rin and Sesshomaru are now a married couple and they are expecting a new and bigger adventure than before. Time seems never to move on but Sesshomaru and Rin's love will be forever and everlasting. I suck at summaries, that was very corny. It is really good. MUST READ. If you haven't read a Change of Heart I suggest you read that first.
1. Chapter 1

Rin Pov

I was getting ready for work. I now was Sesshomaru's secretary. We had been married for almost a year and a half now (we got married about 6 months after the incident when I recovered). We decided to wait to have children and enjoy our time with ourselves. I picked up the picture that lay on our dresser from our wedding day. It seemed just like yesterday. My gown was long and made like a Cinderella dress at the bottom with a sweetheart neckline.

It was beautiful. My hair was put in a bun and my veil draped over it. Sesshomaru had on a white suit with a red bowtie. That had been the best day of my life. We danced, ate, and mated all in one night. Sesshomaru has been my dream come true.

After he proposed to me at the hospital the paparazzi seems to stay off our case a little less because of our marriage. There is really nothing to gossip about but cheating and divorce. We now lived in a nice small home at the outside of the city.

I was currently getting ready to go to work. I put on my black pencil skirt with a white blouse. I put my hair and a bun and put on some black pumps. After we mated I filled out my figure even more but I looked the same over all. Inu No Tashio bought me a white Mercedes but I still loved my black escalade.

I headed to work and clocked in. As always I greeted everybody, with my warm smile while I hummed to myself. I made my way to Sesshomaru and I private office to make me some coffee.

* * *

Sesshomaru Pov

I was looking through charts with my father when I smelled my mates scent walk into the office. When my father gave me the ok I decided to walk to my private office. Rin wouldn't see me come in. As always she looked beautiful.

When I walked in her back was facing me. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her figure startling her.

"Morning," I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

"Morning my lord," she answered. She picked up that nickname after the second month of us being married.

I gave her a peck on the lips, and gave her a quick grin and went back to my blank expression. I held a smirk

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Making me some coffee, would you like some," she asked.

"No, why do you like coffee so much? I swore you hated before we got married," I said.

"I don't know, maybe it's the after affects of mating," she said.

"Well this Saturday, we will have a meeting with all the other companies around the world. It will be like the banquet we had. All employees are required to go and you too my wife," I said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"How about I sit this one out. I told Kagome I would go baby shopping with her," Rin said.

Just as she said that my idiot brothers wife came and lauched at my wife knocking her to the ground.

* * *

Rin Pov

Kagome was on top of me hugging me. My body felt pain because I took most of the fall from my pregnant 8 months sister in law.

"Kagome haven't we went over this. You are pregnant and its very dangerous for you to jump on me," I said.

"Yes, please Kagome refrain from jumping my wife," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Rin, but you know I\how I get when I'm pregnant. I did the same thing when I pregnant with Kai," she said.

"I know, I know, shouldn't you be with Inuyasha," I asked.

"No, I should be wandering around looking for food, I am hungry," Kagome said.

"Did your husband not feed you," Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, he was late and…", Kagome started to answer.

"Here Rin, take my idiot brothers wife to get something to eat and I will take care of him later," Sesshomaru said as he handed me his card.

"Thank you so much brother," Kagome said.

He nodded and walked out the room. I took Kagome to the nearest restaurant. She ordered and we spoke.

"So how are your seven months going," I asked.

"Very tiring, I'm ready to get this guy out of me. He is so energetic like Inuyasha. Inuyasha has seemed to become so distant lately. The first time he wouldn't leave my side but now it seems like I'm all alone," Kagome said.

"Don't feel that way. You know Sango and I will always be there for you. And don't be scared to tell Inuyasha how you feel. If you keep this away from him how will he ever know. Plus, its not good for the baby and your health," I said.

"That is true Rin. Your one of the best friends I could ever have. So when do you and Sesshomaru plan on the baby making," Kagome said.

The waiter then brought her food out and she dug in. I blushed as red as a tomato.

"Umm we don't plan on it soon, I mean we have forever with each other so we can reproduce whenever we like," I said.

"Well yall need to grow up a little faster because I would like to be an Auntie," Kagome said.

"I think Kai is good enough niece for me and Sesshomaru," I said.

"By the way, can you take her home this evening and keep her until tomorrow. Inuyasha and I are might have a long night after we talk," she said.

"Sure, we can have some girl time," I said.

After Kagome finished eating I headed back to work. Sesshomaru was in his office looking at stats and statistics for the company when I walked in.

"How was breakfast," he said.

"It was great. I think Kagome enjoyed it. Kai will be coming home with me tonight," I said.

"Okay," he said.

The printer printed out paper and I grabbed it so I could file it. The rest of the day went by fast. I picked up Kai from daycare. She sung he favorite song. "I'm with Auntie Rin" the whole way home.

Sesshomaru wouldn't be home til later that evening. I helped Kai with her homework from daycare. Then we read a book. Afterwards, I decided to give her a bath. I heard Sesshomaru walking in from work.

I was washing her beautiful white hair and ears when she splashed at me.

"Hey, Kai," I said.

"Haha, Auntie Rin is wet," she said.

"Girl common and get out of this tub," I said.

"Nope," she said.

"Yes," I said.

"No," she said.

She started making me frustrated so I decided to launch for her but she dodged me and I fell in the tub. I was soaked but I felt someone pull me out of the tub and throw a towel on top of me. I pulled the towel off my face and started drying my soaked clothes.

I saw Sesshomaru standing there holding Kai. She giggled and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek. He smirked.

"I will go get her dressed," he said.

I nodded. I went into our bedroom and pulled me out a pair of pajamas. Then Sesshomaru walked in with a dressed Kai.

"I'm hungwy," Kai said.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm about to fix dinner. How does spaghetti sound?," I said.

"Yay, my favwite," she said.

* * *

_**I am back and I am hopefully better then ever, I am going to try to keep up with my story and upload it every weekend. I think I have kept you waiting long enough. **_

_**Love,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rin Pov

After I finished dinner I fixed Sesshomaru, Kai, and I a plate. We ate with the occasional laugh from Kai. Afterwards I decided to get her to bed. I took her to the guest bedroom and sat and read a book. Kai eventually fell asleep during the middle of the book.

I walked back to my room to see Sesshomaru in a pair of pajama pants with no shirt. He had his work laptop in his hand.

"We have a busy day tomorrow for preparing for the banquet," Sesshomaru said.

I gave him a peck on the lips and put my night gown on. It stopped right below my butt.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow," I said and grinned while I climbed under the covers.

Sesshomaru growled.

"I will have my way with you after this banquet is over," he said.

I chuckled.

"Night my Lord," I said.

He kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

Sesshomaru was already at work and I dropped Kai off at daycare. I spoke to Kagome and she seemed even happier today.

I was running errands for Sesshomaru and looking over plans for the banquet. I was also welcoming his guest to airport and checking reservations. This evening Sesshomaru would take us clothes shopping for the banquet tomorrow.

We were finished by 5 and Sesshomaru took us for dinner then we went dress shopping. I ended up with a red dress with a bow in the back. It was made up like a kimono. It was very gorgeous and kept the traditional Japanese style that I liked. Sesshomaru decided to be in a white suit.

On the day of the Banquet

That morning I was setting up for the banquet at the hotel. Inu No Tashio and Inuyasha were helping me move things around while Sesshomaru were in a meeting with the entire guest.

The hall was set up beautifully and I called in to check on our catering. Kagome stopped by in a maternity dress. She bought us all lunch and we sat there and chatted. She told me Kai would be there to.

Afterward we all left about 2 to prepare for the banquet at 6. I went home and took a shower. Then I sat and brushed my hair and sat under the dryer for a bit. When I was satisfied I started doing my makeup. Then I pinned my hair up in a bun with the chopsticks inside of it.

I put on some red lipstick and I was satisfied. Sesshomaru walked in the door and he was preparing also. I slipped on my dress and I was done. Sesshomaru decided had Jaken drive us to the banquet.

I was nervous but Sesshomaru calmed me with the vibrations from his chest. We walked into the party arm in arm and Sesshomaru guest greeted me and gave me kind comments while others gave me ugly looks.

People were still surprised that Inu No Tashio's son's married human women but nonetheless they weren't surprised. Everyone ate and waltzed and tango.

One of the guests stood up to do the toast for the company when I saw a shadow. I looked back and then I saw Naraku. I dropped my glass and let out a shriek and fell. All the eyes were on me but then it was gone. Maybe it was my imagination.

Inu No Tashio, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru ran to my side.

"Rin is everything alright," Sesshomaru said.

I nodded. Everyone stared at me.

"I apologize, I just was extremely excited about the new ideas that the company was coming up with and I guess my glass slipped out of my hands," I said.

Everyone nodded and chuckled and went back to congratulating the company. The party continued and a waiter kept giving me funny looks brought a drink over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru accepted it and took the drink sip by sip.

I was very curious of if that waiter was up to something unusual. The party ended about 20 minutes later and we all left. Sesshomaru and I climbed in the limo but he didn't speak. He began acting very strange.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay," I asked.

He didn't answer. I touched Sesshomaru's hand and it was burning up.

"Sesshomaru, baby, are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah I think I just drank too much," he said.

"You burning up, maybe you should take your jacket off," I said.

He began to do so and I helped him. When we took his jacket off his dress shirt was soaked with sweat.

"I should've known," Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"That drink I had was spiked," he said.

He was taking deep breaths.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I wanted Rin in many more ways than one. Someone had spiked my drink and I could feel the effects. My demon was trying to come out so it could satisfy its needs. I took deep breathes to keep calm because we were almost home and I could just go to my panic room.

* * *

Rin POV

I didn't want Sesshomaru to suffer through this alone. He was my husband and we had done it many times.

We got out the limo and went inside. I noticed Sesshomaru was trying to hold himself back.

"Take me Sesshomaru," I said.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

Those three words were all it took until I lost control.

* * *

*The Next Morning*

Rin POV

I woke up feeling dizzy and nauseous. Sesshomaru was asleep on top of my chest. One of the pillows was ripped open and I had bites and bruise marks all over me.

From all that happened last night Sesshomaru was deep asleep. I slipped from under him in the bed. When I stood up I cringed in pain. I was extremely sore from last night.

I crawled all the way to the bathroom and ran some bathwater. I then sat in front of the mirror naked and stared at myself. Even through the bruises and bite marks I was glowing. My hair was shinier and I had this glow illuminating from me.

Then I realized something, Sesshomaru didn't hold back last night, and we did it more than once. I hope I didn't make a reckless decision last night.

* * *

_**Hi Yall**_

_**Thank You: **__**Kshadeslady, Taraah36, overninethousand, LadyIna, icegirljenni, KuruBunbun, xXKindomHeartz4EverXx, StoriedFabric, **_

_**Happy Thanksgiving, and I hope yall enjoy the story**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_

_***If I can figure out how to post a picture of Rin's dress on my page it will be on there**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru POV

I woke up and smelled breakfast being made. I didn't recall too much from last night but I put on my pajama pants and walked to the kitchen. Rin was in one of my t-shirts with her hair pulled over her shoulder.

She looked beautiful but something was off about her. I walked up to her and kissed her on her exposed neck. She smiled and started to fix my plate. I sat down at the table and she placed the plate in front of me. Then she fixed her own. We then ate in silence.

Rin eventually broke the silence.

"This morning, I woke up and saw how I glowed beautifully and I stared in the mirror admiring myself and then it dawned on me," she said and then she started to cry.

I rose from my seat and went and kneeled before her.

"I don't know if I am ready to be a parent," she said while crying.

I then realized what she was talking about. She fell out of the chair into my arms. I held her tight

"Rin I am sorry, I forgot, that drug, I didn't know, I wasn't in the right mind," I said.

I was at lost for words.

I held Rin for a long time and she eventually fell asleep. I took her back in the room and laid her down. I kissed her forehead and decided to take a shower. After I went to the shower I put on some clothes and went to the pharmacy.

I picked up Rin a couple of pregnancy test because she probably would want some and it wouldn't take as long for the test to tell her. I would be able to smell her by tomorrow morning and tell but I was just giving her the human needs.

Rin POV

When I woke up Sesshomaru wasn't home. I put on some clothes and flipped through the TV. Everything that was on was baby themed. What a coincidence?

Sesshomaru walked through the door with a bag.

"These are some test; you can take them tomorrow before you go to work. I will put them in you supplies cabinet," he said.

I nodded. He came back and sat beside me on his laptop was doing finances for the company. I leaned on his soldier. I want some Oreo Balls I said. Sesshomaru told me to get dressed and he would take me to the chocolate factory. I grinned.

He took me there and he ordered us some. Then he took me to the mall to get me some flip flops and flats to wear to work and he got me a pedicure. Then he took us to my favorite fastfood place, chick fil a to get dinner.

Monday Morning

Rin POV

I was pregnant, but now that Sesshomaru and I had our nervous breakdown we were ready. I walked into work with my black suit on and everyone looked at me different. I guess since most of his co workers are demons they could smell my pregnancy.

When I walked into Sesshomaru and I private office I sat down. I guess no coffee for me. I had an appointment with my doctor in about a week. I sat down and sighed. Sesshomaru walked in and chuckled.

"How do you feel," he asked.

"Nervous," I said.

Suddenly Kagome busted through the door.

"Rinny I can't believe you are expecting!," Kagome said.

"How do you know," I asked.

"Inuyasha said he could smell it on you. Look at you, your practically glowing," she said.

Sesshomaru laughed at us.

"I'm going to get back to work," he said.

He walked out.

"How are you feeling Kagome. You look like you are ready to bust," I said.

She laughed.

"Well I've been feeling pain ever since the parties so I think I am having small contractions since I'm near my due date," she said. "But don't tell Inuyasha."

I shook my head. "Let me take you to the hospital, let's just make sure nothing's wrong. How about we get you one more ultrasound for your first baby present from me and Sesshomaru," I said.

She hesitated but then I gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," she said and laughed at my excited face.

I texted Sesshomaru that Kagome and I were going out for a bit. He okayed it.

Kagome and I hoped on the elevator. When we got to about between the 19th and 11th floor the elevator stopped.

The elevator didn't even move. I pressed the door open video and it didn't open.

"Oh great we are stuck," I said.

I pressed the emergency buzzer.

"We see you Mrs. Takashi we are working on getting the fire department," our receptionist said.

Then I texted Sesshomaru we were stuck in the elevator. Suddenly the elevator shook and dropped. I don't know how much it dropped but it scared me and Kagome.

"Kagome are you okay," I asked.

"Yes," she answered and then she doubled over in pain and I saw water leak from her maternity dress.

Kagome's water broke. I felt myself hyperventilating that my friend and I were stuck in an elevator over 50ft high and she was about to have a baby.

I helped Kagome take a seat.

"How long do you think it will be until you have this baby," I asked her.

"I'll give it 2 hours," she said.

I sighed. I sat by Kagome and took her hand.

"Kagome, I promise that no matter what happens you and your baby will be safe," I said.

She nodded and I hugged her.

I called Sesshomaru. I explained what was going on. Him, Inuyasha, and Inu No Tashio were watching over us in the elevator camera. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were nervous because 2 pregnant women stuck in an elevator didn't sound exciting.

Right now the fire department were coming up with a plan of how to get Kagome and I out in under an hour because the other plans would take much longer and her baby could arrive at any time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin POV

About 15 minutes had passed until they came to the conclusion they would lift the elevator to the nearest floor and pull Kagome and me out. I was really scared though because anything possible could go wrong.

After they had set the equipment up about another 15 minutes later Kagome spoke.

"The contractions are becoming even closer apart. I will give this baby about an hour until he arrives," she said.

"I'm sorry Kagome. They may be preparing to rescue us," I said.

"Don't apologize Rinny, this is just the circle of life," she said.

I gave her a small smile. I held on to Kagome's hand while rubbing her back. Them the buzzer buzzed.

"Rin and Kagome, the men are on the reins and they are about to try and lower you down slowly to the 1st floor, because they need to get Kagome to the hospital ASAP. Then they will open the door and get both of you out of there," we heard Inu No Tashio say.

"Hai," Kagome and I answered in understanding.

We both felt the elevator slowly go down. Then it did a sudden drop. My heart sped up.

"Kagome and Rin, are you all alright," Inu No Tashio asked.

"Yes, we are but at this rate Kagome will end up having this baby in the elevator. They are going to have to speed up the process," I said.

"Hai," we heard him say.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I saw Rin in Kagome sitting on the elevator floor. These human were too slow.

"Father and half-brother, I think I got a plan," I said.

They both had stern looks.

"If they go any slower your son is going to be born in the elevator and my wife is going to have a breakdown that may not be healthy for her so we are going to have to step in," I said.

They nodded.

"Inuyasha, I want you to go to the first floor and open the elevator doors using you demon strength and then open the hole and be prepared to fetch Rin and Kagome. Father and I are going to use our strength to lower the elevator down. This is only as dangerous as we make it," I said.

Everyone nodded. My father got on the intercom and told the girls the plan. We all got walkie talkies and we got in our spots. Father and I went to the 17th floor and forced the doors open.

Inuyasha had his door ready. We strapped ourselves in reins and we had reinforcement just in case something went wrong. We had about 45 minutes to complete this. Father and I held on to the elevator.

The people cut the elevator down a father and I held on. We quickly moved the elevator down with many precautions. Finally we got the okay from Inuyasha. We could see Inuyasha pulling Kagome. The paramedics lifted Kagome out of the elevator.

Father and I tried to hold the elevator enough to get Rin out.

"Okay Kags is good. I'm pulling Rin out now," he said.

I could see him lifting Rin out of the elevator. It was slowly slipping out of our hands. I groaned but held on as long as I could. Then I heard a scream

* * *

Rin POV  
Kagome was safe now but it was my turn. Inuysha held his hand out for me. The elevator light then went off them flicked back on and I saw Naraku. I shrieked and fell but then the light flicked again but was back on.

"Rin, is everything alright," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said and took a deep breath.

The elevator suddenly dropped and I heard a groan.

"Sesshomaru what's going on up there," Inuyasha yelled when he finally grabbed me.

Inuyasha then used the wall to boost himself up to the opening. Sesshomaru let the elevator go. Inuyasha lifted me up to the opening and then pulled his self-up.

Everyone started clapping. Sesshomaru finally made it to the first floor and he grabbed me and held on to me. His bang hid his eyes and his nose was in my hair.

"I love you my Lord," I said.

"I love you, too" he said.

Inuyasha was off to the hospital to see Kagome as she was about to give birth. Sesshomaru walked me over to the paramedics so they could give me a checkup. When we were almost to the truck I felt myself fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I saw Rin fall and I caught her.

"Rin," I said.

She didn't speak as she lost consciousness. I could hear her heart beating steadily. The paramedics took her and rushed her to the hospital. I got in my car in followed behind.

* * *

Rin POV

I woke up with an IV in my hand and as heart monitor on my finger. Sesshomaru was sitting by me. He stood and came over to me.

"How are you," he said as he brushed my bangs back and kissed my forehead.

"I feel better. How is Kagome," I asked.

"She is fine, she had a little boy and name him Ichiro. It mean happy first son. He looks just like Inuyasha and will not stop grinning," he said and chuckled.

I smiled.

"You gave me a scare back there until they said it was just from you being scared and stressed," he said.

I nodded and then the doctor walked in.

"Hi Mrs Takashi, you seem much better. I gave you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and some prenatal Tylenol when you have headaches or anything in that category. You may be released," he said.

Sesshomaru and I made our way to Kagome's room to see the baby. Kagome looked drained but her face lit up when I saw her.

"Rinny, come hold your nephew," she said.

I walked up to her and saw to dog ears pop up and big golden eyes stare at me. She handed him to me. I cradled him and my heart melted when I held him.

I couldn't wait until Sesshomaru and mine would be here.

* * *

**_Hey Yall_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Help a mistress out and give me some reviews. Sometimes they help me with ideas for my story. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. Please! Can I get at least 10 reviews before my next chapter. I know its many _**

**_of you who read my story. Help me out guys. I want to hear your voices. Enjoy_**

**_MrsSesshomaruKelly_**

**_P.S._**

**_Read and Review_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin POV**

Two weeks had passed and I was beginning to show a small bump that was only noticeable for me. I never told Sesshomaru about the weird hallucinations I was having of Naraku. I figured I would be better off keeping it to myself.

I figured that is was some stress thing that would eventually wear off. Maybe it was a sign. Or it could be my imagination. It was a Saturday and I was getting ready to go to the grocery store. Sesshomaru was at work finishing some paper he didn't finish yesterday.

I climbed in my Escalade and drove to the grocery store and bought some steak, potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. I bought a jug of milk and some snacks for Sesshomaru and I to have. I also bout some chicken and a roast for later in the week.

I went home and I started to get the groceries out when a ball hit the back of my leg. I turned around and it was a little boy.

"I'm sorry Miss, would you like some help with your groceries ma'am," he said.

"Sure," I said and smiled.

I was getting ready to hand him a bag of groceries when he grabbed the gallon of milk and the juice cartoon. I gasped.

"Isn't that too heavy, I could've carried it," I said.

"No ma'am. You're pregnant anyway. You don't need to carry anything to heavy or it will put stress on your body. I am a demon. I can handle this," he said.

'So he is a demon, no wonder he is so strong and he looks no older than five.' I thought. We finished carrying in the last set of groceries when Sesshomaru walked in.

"Hi sir," the little boy said.

"Hi young man," Sesshomaru said and gave me a weird look.

"He helped me carry in groceries," I said.

His expression showed understanding.

"Thanks for helping my mate kid, here, take this," Sesshomaru said pulling out a 50 dollar bill and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Thank you," the kid said and left.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"What," I said.

"You have children doing child labor for you now," he said.

"Nooooooo, he offered to help me after he smelled my pregnancy," I said laughing.

He smiled at me.

"I will put up the groceries. You can go ahead and began cooking," he said.

He walked around me and began putting the food up. When he was done he walked to his study to do work. After I finished cooking we ate dinner then watched some TV together. Then we took a bath together and went to bed.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Sesshomaru was already gone so I began getting dressed for work. I put on a dark blue suit and put my heels on and put my flip flops in my bag. I drove to work. When I walked in everyone was in chaos and papers were being thrown everywhere.

Receipts were everywhere. Something was going on and it wasn't good. I walked into Sesshomaru's office to find out. When I walked in there Inuyasha and Inu No Tashio were in there. Sesshomaru had a stressed out look on his face.

"What's going on," I said.

"The company is going bankrupt," Inuyasha said.

I gasped.

"What are you guys going to do," I said.

"We are going to have to merge some companies in other countries and we are going to also have to shut down some," Inu No Tashio said.

"This could take weeks," Sesshomaru said.

"We are going to be working longer shifts," Inuyasha said.

"Probably to speed up this process," Sesshomaru said.

"Rin, your time will not change because of the predicament you are currently in," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, right," I said as my hand went to my stomach.

* * *

***6 weeks later***

**Rin POV**

I am currently 2 months pregnant. It was more obvious with certain clothes, but with my work clothes I still looked the same. Sesshomaru began working late night shifts and sometimes ended up staying at work until the next day.

For weeks now I have been eating dinner by myself and being at home alone. Sometimes I would see the little boy playing with his ball while I sat on the porch and he would check on me. I wasn't scared but sometimes I felt lonely.

One night I didn't even realize that I was crying because I missed being with Sesshomaru. Saturday Inu No Tashio invited us for a family gathering. It was Thanksgiving. Everyone brought food and we all played family games and watched movies.

That is the most fun I had in a while. Sesshomaru and his father had a meeting in his study before we left. When Sesshomaru and I got to the stairs he stopped me. I turned around and faced him.

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV**

Rin stared at me.

"Why don't you hold my hand while we go down the stairs," I said.

"Sesshomaru I have been down theses stairs a million times, I think I am more than capable of walking down them on my own," she said.

When Rin was turning around her foot slipped and I panicked and grabbed her. My heart and her heart were racing. She turned around and faced me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

Rin and I walked home together and fell asleep in each other's arms. That's the most sleep I had got in forever.

* * *

***Sunday Morning***

**Sesshomaru POV**

I took Rin to the spa so she could relax herself while I went to work for a while. The company was slowly making progress dollar by dollar but it still wasn't high enough for us to continue business for months.

After I picked up Rin from the spa I took her baby shopping. She wanted to look for decorations for the room. She decided to pick blue for the walls and a cedar oak for the crib. We took that home and stored it in the storage for right now. We decided the guest room would be the baby room. I knew each day Rin grew more and more excited.

* * *

_**Hey Yall**_

_**Sorry for the late update. I was out of town attending my aunts funeral. But anyway Read and Review**_

_**Love,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_

_**Happy Holidays**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rin POV

Sesshomaru went back to working late nights. I was almost three months and it was close to Christmas. I was at home decorating the tree when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and a familiar yet unfamiliar lady opened the door. She looked like a female version of Sesshomaru. Then I realized.

"Sesshomaru's mother," I said.

"How could you tell? Are you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"Why of course," I said and ushered her in.

"Is there anything I can get you to drink I," I said.

"No thank you," she said.

She sat down on the couch.

"So you're the human woman he chose. I am displeased with his taste," she said.

"Well I am sorry that you are not accepting but Sesshomaru loves me an no one can change his mind. Are you technically even part of his life," I said.

"No I am not because his father couldn't make up his mind, but let's not talk about me. Let us talk about you," she said.

"What about me," I said.

"Well you seem to be pregnant, young, and a house mother," she said.

I sat on the sofa across from her.

"I am pregnant, 3 months at that. I am only 24. I am about to be 25, and I work as your son's secretary but today I am off," I said.

"Mhm," she said.

"Well it is nice to meet you little Rin. My son seems to be on his way home so I must leave. He doesn't need to know anything about me visiting you so…," she put some powder on the couch.

"This covers up my scent. He will never know I was here," she said.

"We will meet again," she said and she left.

Sesshomaru walks in

"So how was work my Lord," Sesshomaru said.

"Same," he said "I wish we could have more progress but you get as much effort as you put in."

He walked passed me straight to his study. 'I guess no kiss.' I pulled out food and started cooking. After I finished I went to Sesshomaru's study and when I walked in his laptop was closed and he looked at me.

"Foods ready," I said.

"Just wrap mines in aluminum foil and I will get it later," he said.

"Alrighty then," I said.

I walked back to the kitchen and reached for a plate from the top cabinet. When I pulled it out a huge spider was sitting on top of the plate that I dropped the plate and screamed. The plate broke to pieces. Sesshomaru was at my side and minutes.

"What's going on," he said.

"A spider," I said.

He looked and saw it crawling and stepped on it. Then he walked away. I went and fetched the broom and dustpan and cleaned the mess.

I ate alone, and went to bed alone. How great?

The next day I went to work. It was an uneventful day. After I finished work I went home.

"Welcome home," I heard someone say.

"Oh my gosh. Sesshomaru's mother. You can't just scare a pregnant woman like that," I said.

She chuckled just like her son.

"You have to be on alert," she said.

Then I took a minute to examine her. She had on some black yoga pants and a pink shirt.

"No that you have noticed my state of dress I would like you to dress like me," she said.

I laughed, "Are we exercising while talking," I said.

She nodded. I got dressed and we began talking about things.

For the past 3 weeks we had been doing the same routine and Sesshomaru would come in the same way.

One day we started to talk about my birthing.

"You seem to be with a demon. Sesshomaru must mate you while in his demon state," she said.

"Yes, this was unexpected but somebody spiked his drink and he couldn't help himself," I said.

"Well the only thing I can tell you is there are a lot of possibilities of your birth, but in all honesty most humans who give birth to full demons don't survive because of the loss of blood and sometimes the go in shock," she said.

"That sounds horrible," I said.

"But even though you are a human, you are my son's first love so I don't mind giving your ideas but yoga should help bring down the stress and calm your body so your baby will feel safer," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Now let's not get to mushy," she said

Then the next thing you knew she was on the wall with a hand around her neck. It was Sesshomaru.

I quickly stood up.

"Sesshomaru, let her go," I said.

"You wouldn't dare hold you poor old frail mother like this would you," Sesshomaru's mother said.

Sesshomaru dropped his mother to the ground. Then she came up to him and whacked him across the head.

"Don't you dare put your hands on my like that ever again," she said.

Sesshomaru growled.

"Why are you here," he asked.

"Ask your mate," she said.

Sesshomaru looked at me.

"She was helping me do exercise for our oncoming baby. She was telling me some history and background information. Don't worry so much she didn't harm me," I said. 'You never worry anymore like that any way. Why now? 'I thought to myself.

His mother walked up to me. She took off this necklace she wore around her neck. She then put it on me.

"This necklace grants you one wish. Choose wisely. Sesshomaru father gave it to me when we had our time. I think it's time to move on. It was nice knowing you Rin. Farewell son," she said and she was gone.

I sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I apologize for my childishness," he said.

"That's okay," I said.

We then hugged each other.

"I'm tired lets go to bed," I said.

"Go ahead my flower, I have to finish work," he said as his hand caressed my face.

I placed my hand on top of his but then he began to walk away and we drifted apart.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't written in a while or updated. I was on a terrible vacation. I was going insane without fanfiction. **_

_**Anyway Read and Review Please and enjoy.**_

_**Love,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru POV

I found out a couple of weeks ago that Kagura had escaped from jail. My dad and I have had secret meeting every other night or so to find out ways to protect Rin. We felt that is was best for her not to know because it would only worry her and cause stress.

We keep in contact with the police department to insure her safety. I was working late nights and wasn't guaranteed to always be by her side. I knew she understood. My mother discontinued visiting Rin and I felt guilt but I felt betrayed because she didn't tell me.

Rin was now four months pregnant. She was healthy and she didn't have any major problems going on. She seemed happy and I did many things to keep her busy from the nights when I wasn't home.

* * *

Rin POV

My stomach showed mildly when I wore something tight enough for it to show. Only Sesshomaru ever new my stomach size. He always worked late nights now and I always couldn't help but worry. I never told him how I felt because that would only be selfish.

Kagome and I hung out every once in a while and Inu No Tashio invited me over to dinner very often. We would talk and bond and sometimes my mother would be there. One night I was over for dinner. Inu No Tashio said he would be late attending dinner so I decided to wonder around the house.

I ended up going pass his study when I heard a familiar voice.

"Father, the people have not found any recent showings of Kagura. They also notified that there is always a body guard around Rin and Kagome and the girls will never know they are there," Sesshomaru said.

I listened intently.

"Sesshomaru, I think eventually you should tell Rin because what if a random attack happens and this random man saves her and she gets stressed and upset because she doesn't know whats going on," Inu No Tashio said.

"No, we just need to find Kagura put her back and jail and act like nothing ever happened. She will never know," he said.

I began to get upset. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Well now I know, "I said speaking up and walking into the study.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was too weak or too fragile to know. That I would worry so much that it would hurt me. You are the one who told me let me protect you and I believe you can. Are you doubting my trust for you?," I said with angry tears about to run down my face.

"Rin, this was for the best," Sesshomaru said.

"You don't know whats best for me. I'm your wife you shouldn't hide anything from me. We should be able to negotiate things and tell each other how we feel and then figure out whats best together. It hurts me more knowing you didn't tell me," I said.

"Rin your pregnant and it was best to keep that away from you," Sesshomaru said.

"No its not Sesshomaru. Do you not hear what I'm saying," I said.

He only looked at me.

"What's happening to us? Every time we talk to each other we can never agree. Maybe we need some time away from each other," I said.

"Rin, I'm sorry. Don't just leave," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sorry too my Lord, but I will come back when I know we are both ready. I'm going to stay with my mom for a while," I said.

Sesshomaru stared at me his expression showing hurt. Myoga escorted me home and I began packing my bags. I called my mom letting her know I was coming. She prepared a room for me. Myoga dropped me off at her house also.

I went up to the guest bedroom and laid down. Then I started crying and my mother comforted me. She made me some lemon tea and some strawberry crepes and I went to bed.

For the next two weeks Sesshomaru and I went through the same routine of greeting each other at work and we wouldn't speak for the rest of the day. Mom and I hung out after work with shopping and going out to eat. That was the most fun I had had in weeks.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

Two weeks past and Rin and I really didn't talk to each other. I had feelings of guilt of hurting her and keeping this secret away. I decided that I would take her out on a date and we would work this out.

She accepted my offer and I picked her up. She never stopped looking gorgeous. I took her to Biaggi's. I also brought her a bouquet of red roses. She showed me her pretty toothy grin she always gave when she was happy.

When we were sitting down I began to speak.

"Rin, I'm sorry for doubting your trust in me. I was scared for you and the baby's safety. I can't stand to see you hurt. It kills me. It hurts sleeping in a bed by yourself at night when you have someone. Please don't make me suffer. I know your suffering too. Please just come home," I sat and admitted to her.

She looked with a concerned expression.

"Of course I will come home," she said.

I gave her a peck on the lips. We finished the rest of dinner and stopped by her mom's to pick up her stuff.

"I enjoyed having you back for a while sweetie," her mom said and they hugged.

Rin and I went home and I helped her unpack. Then I kissed her with a lot of passion. I laid her on the bed and I pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach and kissed it. She smiled. Then I came to her ear and whispered.

"I will be gentle."

* * *

_**Hey y'all **_

_**I don't think that I am receiving enough reviews to know that people are enjoying my story so I may discontinue the story and start on a Sasuke**_

_**and Sakura love story like I intended too. Reviews encourage me that you are reading my story and enjoying it. This is just an announcement on**_

_**how I felt. You all can ignore it if you want. For the people who are following my story if I discontinue the story I will just send it to you so you **_

_**can continue reading it.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


End file.
